Known gaming systems provide games where a series of game rounds are carried out. Such game rounds, or free games, are typically provided as a feature game awarded in response to a trigger event occurring in a base game. Usually, the number of game rounds which are awarded is advertised to the player in advance and a counter shows the number of game rounds remaining. Some games allow the feature to be “re-triggered” if the trigger occurs again during the free game series.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.